Atheris Fullson
Biography Fullson was born sometime in the , as described by classical Greek mythology, shortly after the and still reeling from the calamitous end of the . He was raised on the tales of wonder and glory from the first civilizations, their great life spans, the harmony and peace inherent. One in particular always stood out: The tale of the devourer and the devoured, that which brought about the end of the silver era of Man. Whispers told of his being one of the first spawned by Chaos, emerging before even the primordial deities, but without the longevity or power of the gods. The first mortal perhaps, or one of the first. For this the being was flawed in an un-mendable way; he forever wanted the life granted to that of those who came after. A great king, wise, knowing, and benevolent, ruling over vast peoples in an equal and just manner. To his subjects, he was not so much a king but a guide or advisor. This paragon of virtue was tricked though, led by Gaia to believe that there was a plane beyond this, one that holds the power to exist forever. For at this point Gaia had become enraged at Cronus for his deception and confinement of her children once more. She and a deposed Uranus laid prophecy that led Cronus to devour each of Rhea’s children in turn. When Rhea turned to Gaia for aid, she agreed. For she had already formulated a plan to free her offspring. She instructed Rhea to spirit away Zeus, which mythology well recounts, but she also sent a dream to the first mortal. A simple insidious thing that became a catalyst, driving the obsessed king into the most powerful of magic. To understand that which comes next, one must understand the nature of gods, simply put they are not earthly creatures. They do not exist as mortals do. Thus their actions are not confined to traditional reality, for traditional reality does not apply to them. When it was told that Cronus swallowed each of his children, in turn, it was the closest thing that a human could comprehend. But where then did they go? The answer is complex, they were subsumed by Cronus and dwelled within the Qliphothic or space out of space. The existing nonexistence. To free Rhea’s children Cronus needed to vomit them up, in other words, a rift to the Qliphothic needed to be opened one far greater than any before or since. In the tale of Zeus, it is told that Zeus was given an emetic to cause his father’s vomiting. This King was that emetic. Gaia had sent Zeus the most powerful aide she could, the one mortal more versed in magic than any god. So the tale continued with the glorious king slaving over his greatest and most terrible ritual; opening the Qliphoth. On the day of his triumph, the people under his rule celebrated and danced in their reverie, oblivious to the tragedy looming above their heads. Fate intervened, each strand of prophecy began to twist together and the King completed his ritual as Zeus confronted his father. The Qliphoth spilled open and released the trapped gods, but took with it the King, his people and the empire he ruled. And so the tale faded until the king simply became known as the emetic. But the one known as Fullson was born in an age before the tale twisted, he knows the full story and well what happened after. The Titanomachy. The war between the freed Olympians and the ruling Titans, which tore apart the age of silver and ushered in the violent age of bronze. As the victorious Zeus looked upon a mortal people who paid him no tribute he chose to destroy them. Beginning the age of bronze where man laid in fear of the night without fire and with war always surrounding them. Fullson was not always known as Fullson but as Atheris. He was gifted in magic, unlike most men of the age of bronze, but like all mortals of that time, Atheris plied his art to the pursuit of war. He deftly wove baleful energy around his blade, swinging arks of fire and slinging bolts of eldritch magic upon foes. But life was a fragile thing in the dark days, even the most powerful of rulers fell, whole empires were formed in days and fell to dust overnight. A sea of human ruin. So Atheris, drawing upon the obsession of the first mortal, began to weave protective magic of his own. Spurred forward by earth-shaking conflicts every day, Atheris laid runes of invulnerability about him. Blows became softer, lethal wounds were turned aside. But that was not enough, others like him had deftly protected themselves as well, each intent on killing the other. So the race began. As armies below crashed against each other, four of the greatest hero mages fought desperately against each other. Atheris, Achilles, Kyknos, and Omaser. Kyknos was slain by Achilles, who in turn was killed miraculously by a normal soldier by the name of Paris. Omaser challenged Atheris on the top of a broken mountain. The duel was heroic in proportion, each mage locked in combat without a moment of respite. Exhausted, Atheris sacrificed his defense to fuel one mighty act. He took Omaser by the neck and navel, hurling him into the aether but losing his arms as they flew with the defeated spellsword. Omaser was thrown far to the north, where he survived but a strike to the head made him wise beyond war and he became known as Odin, Atheris’ arms became Geri and Freki, the wolves of the Norse deity. Atheris lay spent and dying atop the shattered peak, with his final breath he entreated Gaia for aid. The primordial goddess, already fading into obscurity, was pleased by his offer. She drank of his blood, spilled upon the ground as it was and ceased his tormented heart from beating. Laying a kiss upon his shattered face, she bound his spirit to the earth, filling his veins with sand and replacing his heart with a ruby in which burned the fire of life that he gave to Gia. Though countless thousands of years have passed and time has ravaged the earth, Atheris remains, slowly replacing his body with armor and machine, keeping intact the gift of life he was given. Now Atheris is a construct more of magic and clockwork than of flesh. His body is filled with sand, his skin sheets of metal or magic and his arms are clockwork and cable. 'Fullson' emerged when he joined U.N.T.I.L. as a Battlemage. Appearing relatively unknown but displaying enough talent to be placed in Project Hecate. Fullson, although born and raised amidst the action, is now slow and almost doddering; his reaction time is limited and his frame seems on the verge of collapse. However, when forced to fight, Fullson proves extremely resilient, shrugging off blows as though they never happened. Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers To be added Abilities To be added Equipment To be added Relationships Allies *U.N.T.I.L. **Yu Shigyoku/Purple Jade **Project Hecate ***Petra Gjallerson - Leader ***Doctor Singh ***William Riverside/Shadowstalker ***Patricia Morgenstern/Maelstrom ***Miyria ***Nameless ***Doctor Arcane Trivia References Category:Project Hecate Agents Category:U.N.T.I.L. Agents Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Artificial Intellegence